Unbreakable
by Ayypoci
Summary: A broken hero who no longer was wanted in his home world. After a forbidden jutsu is used, it takes him to another universe, where he is once again needed. Anbu Naruto with godlike strength wielding the rinnegan. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable

 **"Naruto, are you sure you want to do this?"** Questioned a deep male voice, one filled with sorrow and curiosity, **"You know there will be no return if you do carry this out."** He finished

 **"Kurama is right Naruto-kun, we don't even know if this will work..."** Came the voice of a female that also had sorrow and curiosity in it.

These questions were being directed towards a tall blonde male with red tips that was sitting on the ground writing many different seals on a large scroll. The male wore a black robe(1) that hid the majority of his body, with his feet, hands and head being the only body parts seeable. He used black shinobi sandals, and had his right hand wrapped with bandages. Oddly enough, he wore a black blindfold that covers his eyes and his forehead, with a outline of where a villages forehead protector used to be on the top of the blindfold. Another odd feature about the male was the three lines that rested on both cheeks that closely resembled whiskers.

Despite literally being inside his head, the questions didn't seem to register to the blonde as he continued to write inside the scroll, probable to deep in concentration to hear them.

 **"Leave him alone until he finishes the seals, Matatabi. You know how he gets when he works with fuinjutsu."** This once again was the deep voice of another male who seemed annoyed about the whole conversation, but still remained respectful. **"I for one agree with his decision, this place doesn't deserve him and what he's done for them."**

Matatabi, after hearing this couldn't help but nod, knowing both statements were true. **_"He's almost done anyways, and just like Gokū said, this place doesn't deserve him."_**

"You guys can never keep quite can you? I though all of you agreed with my decision when I proposed it." Finally came the reply from the blond, as he gave some final checks on the extremely complex seal that was on the giant scroll. Feeling satisfied that there was nothing incorrect with the seals, he stood up and started stretching.

 **"We did agree, I just wanted to test your resolve with this. Naruto, all nine of us are coming with you after all, and we don't want to die because you were too nervous and messed something up."** The first voice that introduced itself once again spoke, this time however with humor.

"Hmph, you think I, a Uzumaki, would mess up with fuinjutsu? You're growing old furrball if you believe such a thing." Was the reply from now named Naruto as he finished his stretches. "The only problem I might encounter would be the amout of chakra this costs, but I'm sure you all won't be too selfish and let me borrow some of yours." He concluded.

 **"It still amazes me how ink and paper can allow teleportation to another dimension. You truly are amazing Naruto-sama. If it does come down to it, I guarantee I'll give you some of my chakra."** Was the voice of a female who showed a large amount of respect towards Naruto.

 **"Just like Kokuō said, I'll also give you some of my chakra if you need it. After everything you've done for us, it would be rude not too."** Another voice came, one that was quiet and respectful for a male. (2)

 **"You already have our chakra running through you right now, but I'll give you more of mine if it gets bad."** Once again, a different male spoke this time, and this one liked to speak what ever was on his mind.(3)

 **"The Lucky Number Seven will always help you when you need it Naruto!"** The self proclaimed lucky number spoke enthusiastically.

 **"I'll only help because Father told us to!"** Came the simple statement from another male voice.(4)

 **"I too will help!"** Another simple statement came from another voice.(5)

"This means a lot to me, and I'm happy that you all are supporting me with this. Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure we get out of this alive, dattebayo!" Naruto said happily, now looking at the seal once again.

Knowing he was going to start the jutsu, the beasts all kept quite so they wouldn't disturb his concentration.

Naruto closed his eyes (underneath the blindfold) as he started molding his chakra, and with speeds that not even the sharingan could follow, he executed the proper hand seals to start the jutsu. Once completed with them, he opened his eyes and shouted the name of the technique as he slammed his bandaged hand on top of the scroll.

"Fuinjutsu: Daitai jigen terepōto!" (Alternate dimension teleportation)(6)

With a loud 'BOOM,' a giant cloud of smoke erupted around Naruto, completely hiding everything within the smoke.

A couple of minutes later the smoke finally dissolved, allowing you to see what used to be hiding. But there was nothing, no Naruto, and no scroll.

\--With Naruto--

Currently the blonde was feeling pain he never felt before. This was a given, something he knew he was going to feel as one of the consequences of the justu. The only good thing that came from the pain was the knowledge that said jutsu was working. He didn't dare open his eyes, to absorbed with him trying to bare with the excruciating pain he was feeling. But if he did open his eyes, all he would be seeing would be flashing colors flying past him.

It was a different experience altogether for beasts sealed inside of him however. They did not feel pain, or any sort of negative emotions signifying pain. The only thing in their mind was was taking care of Naruto.

Unknown to him was the condition his body was currently in as he flew threw space. The only thing he could think about was pain he felt, and for a good reason. He may have a body that could survive almost all types of punishment, but literally having his body shredded was not one of them.

This was the problem the beasts were facing. Kuruma, the one with the most control over his hosts body, was the one that was trying his best to heal Narutos body with his chakra. The other eight were giving Kuruma some of their own chakra, which the fox gracefully accepted, and quickly used up.

Despite having his body constantly healed, new wounds kept appearing, completely ruining the previously healed wounds. This was the cycle that kept on occurring, with the beasts slowly running out of chakra to use. Normally, Narutos own chakra would easily help Kuruma with regenerating his wounds, but because he used all of his own with the jutsu, Kuruma couldn't rely on the blonds reserves.

Slowly but surly, the bijuu started to run out of chakra, with Shukaku being the first, and Gyūki being the most recent. Now by him self, Kuruma too, was going to run out soon, and was having difficulty healing the wounds completely. By the time Isobu ran out, Naruto had already gone unconscious because of the overwhelming pain. Luckily for all of them, Naruto started to slow down, signifying the near end of the teleportation.

\-- Earth: Underworld; Sitri Territory--

Serafall Leviathan, one of the Four Great Satans, was currently VERY bored. Of course, just like all Satans, she had certain jobs to do that could occupy her for a couple hours, but those jobs were also very boring. She would rather go and film a new episode for her tv show, but she just recently finished a season, and had to go on break much to her dismay.

Unlike her fellow Satans however, she didn't have much to do in terms of work. She was the one that took care of foreign affairs, which rarely happen. The most recent incident was when her fellow devils went on a killing spree against any nekomata they could find, after a certain incident occurred. She had to go to Kyoto, and apologize on behalf of the underworlds uncalled for killings. But this was a couple of years ago, and since then, nothing major has happened.

Due to her being being bored, she decided to visit her family because she hadn't done so in a couple of days. But even after talking to her parents about her work, and how she was doing, she was still bored. Of course, her boredom only returned after she had finished talking to her parents, and went to her room.

Before she could think about doing any thing else, a giant explosion was heard. Naturally thinking it was a attack against her family, she raced out of her room, ready to confront said attackers.

When she arrived where the explosion was heard, which was at the backyard of the giant castle, she was extremely confused when there was no one present. The only thing she could see was where the explosion took place, now covered in smoke.

A couple seconds after her arrival, her parents and some guards appeared and also went towards the smoke. Her mother was almost a exact replica of Serfalls adult form (with Serafall currently being in her child like form), but was much more mature, and wasn't as well rounded as her own. She wore a blue dress that showed of her features very well. Her father had black hair, blue eyes, a well defined jawline and a small goatee. He wore a black tuxedo with a blue tie.

"Mother, Father, are you hurt? Did anything happen to you?" Serafall questioned, a rare serious expression on her face.

"No, nothing happened to us, we were in one of the living rooms when the explosion occurred." Her mother said, and continued, "What about you sweetie? I know you're a Satan, but you could still get hurt." Even with the knowledge that her eldest daughter was the strongest female devil, her mother like instincts still kick in when one of her two daughters get into any sort of danger.

Shaking her head she replied, "No, I'm fine. When I heard the explosion I thought someone came to attack us and came running out to face the attacker. But there is no one here."

The smoke that used to cover the area was now gone, allowing everyone to see a giant creator that destroyed a large portion of the surroundings

Walking towards it alongside a guard she stood at the edge and saw something horrifying at the bottom of the hole. Serafall couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her mouth. With wide eyes she screamed with urgency to the guard that stood next to her. "GO AND GET SOME MEDICS QUICKLY!" She then turned back around and jumped inside the hole and started to check the body for any signs of life. Feeling a pulse, but a very slow one, she felt relieved knowing he was alive.

Knowing how urgent the problem was, the guard stepped back and teleported himself away. Her parents were surprised with what had happened, and walked to were Serafall once stood. Just like their daughter, they too couldn't believe what lay at the bottom, and quickly covered they mouths.

A young blonde teen with a blindfold on was resting at the bottom and completely covered in blood, with it getting on Serafalls hands, and lap because of his head resting on it. He had large gashes that cut threw his clothes, which consisted of a large robe, black gargo pants, and a fishnet shirt. The clothing was all painted by his blood, and the slits on them showed were the cuts lay. The cuts themselves all varied in sizes and depths; with some as long as 12 inches, others a fraction of an inch, some only showing muscle, and others showing bones, organs, of both. Aside from the wounds the boy sustained, the other thing that caught everyones attention was the nine tails that came out his lower back, fox ears that sprouted out of his head and the three black whisker marks on each cheek. Weather it was his own blood that coated the features, or it being natural, the color of the tails and ears were a crimson red.

The fact that the boy was alive was amazing, but even then, his life was ending, and quickly. Knowing that the medics wouldn't arrive in time, Serafall summoned a blue box that had many carvings around it and opened it. Inside the box was a almost complete set of red chess pieces, with the king missing. Taking out the queen and closing the box, she placed said box back into her pocket dimension, and lay the queen on top of the boys chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this Serafall? You don't even know the boy, and if he is an enemy." Her father said. Even though he pitied the boy and the condition he currently was in, he didn't want his daughter to regret her decision. It would be a different story all together if he wasn't a enemy, having a Nine Tailed Fox on their side would be extraordinary.

"I'm confident about this, Father. It wouldn't make sense if he was a enemy. His injuries don't resemble that of a suicide bomber, his body would be in pieces. And even if he was one, why would the explosion be so small? I'm only doing this because he is strong. I can feel it, the large about of power he holds. It completely surpasses mine, and even Sirzechs's. You probably can't feel it because the state his body is in, but I promise you it's there." Serafall said, shooking everyone who heard the final part. She didn't say it out loud, but she had a good feeling about this. She felt exited about having someone so strong with her.

It was a different story for everyone else however.

Someone that was stronger than the current Lucifer? They couldn't believe what they heard, it was crazy to think that a youkai would have power that surpassed a Super Devil. In fact, it didn't make any sense. There should only currently be two Kyuubis alive, and the strongest one wouldn't be able to defeat Sirzechs. They didn't say this out loud either, simply because they wouldn't be able to stop the giddy Satan.

While everyone was in deep thought, Serafall was looking through the boys pockets trying to figure out what his name was. After looking threw several things, she found a journal that miraculously survived, but not without some damage. It had many odd seals she's never seen before written inside, but what she did understand was what was written in the Japanese language. Quickly flipping threw pages, she found a name at the bottom of the last page. ' _Naruto Uzumaki? What a strange name...'_ She thought as she closed the book, and stood up.

Knowing Naruto had already passed away while she was searching him, Serafall started the ritual. "I, Serafall Leviathan, command by my name, to thee Naruto Uzumaki, to allow thy soul to descend to this earth once more. To become my demon slave. As your new master, I grant you with a new life!"

By now everyone had already stopped their previous thoughts and watched as their leader finished the ritual. Strangely, the queen piece still lay on his chest after it was complete, which left everyone confused. But before they could comment on this, a bright flash expanded around the piece, and continued to flash for a couple seconds. After the light was gone, a new queen piece lay on his chest, with it having a strange glow to it. Slowly, the piece started to sink into to boys body, quickly regenerating his wounds, and bringing color back to his skin.

Because of the wounds he previously had and the amount of blood he had lost, Serafall knew it would be a couple of days before Naruto woke up. With that in mind, she gave a quick goodbye to her parents and teleported Naruto and herself back to her own castle.

\-- With Serafall --

After carrying Naruto to a spare room and placing him on the bed, Serafall decided to call her fellow Satans and tell them about what had happened. After she told them about the incident, she asked them if they could come over and decide what should be done after Naruto wakes up.

She didn't have to wait long, as the three other Satans arrived, with one bringing his maid along. They came as quickly as they could knowing how important this was, and the large amount of impact the new devil will have on the underworld.

"Thanks for getting here quickly everyone!" Greeted a enthusiastic Serafall.

"I came here as quickly as I could so I can see if it was true." A red head spoke as he walked threw the door.

"Ara? You don't believe what I said Sirzechs-chan?!"

"I didn't say that! I just can't believe you didn't ask me to revive him! I've always wanted a kyu- ow?! Why'd you hit my Grayfia?!"

The maid that that stood next to the now identified Sirzechs currently had a harisen in her hand, which was what she used to hit her boss with. "You shouldn't be so spoiled Sirzechs-sama. You wouldn't even have enough pieces to revive him." She scolded Sirzechs as she pointed the harisen threateningly at him.

"Grayfia is right as usual. What Serafall described when she revived him was the creation of a mutation piece, a queen at that. You already used that piece anyways." A green haired man spoke looking at a now pouting Sirzechs. Shaking his head, he walked passed the group, and continued saying, "Can you lead us to where the boy is resting Serafall? I wish to check him."

"Of course Ajuka-chan~! He's this way!" She replied as she skipped away towards where her finger pointed.

Knowing she'd disappear from their sights if they didn't follow, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia quickly tried catching up with the childish Satan.

The third Satan however, didn't look like he was in a rush, and with sluggish movement, slowly walked after them. _'I only came here so I could get away from all the paperwork.'_ He thought.

\-- In Narutos Seal --

All the beasts were currently in a circle, with Naruto being at the center. Everyone except for Naruto and Kuruma were asleep, with the latter looking at his host examining an odd object that was glowing eerily.

"So you're telling me that this thing just teleported itself inside of my seal?" He finally spoke, now looking up at the large fox before continuing, "And revived me?"

 **"It's exactly like how I explained it Kit. After you died, this 'thing' just teleported inside the seal, and cured all of your wounds. It revived you, and then started to flood your body with some strange energy."** Kuruma once again explained, knowing that what he was saying was crazy, but true.

After thinking about it for a couple more minutes, Naruto decided that what the fox was saying was true. He wouldn't make up such an odd lie about what was currently in his hands. In fact, the only reason he chose to believe the story was because he felt the odd energy that coursed through his body. Knowing he couldn't do anything at the moment, he looked back up and asked his friend for advice. "So what are we going to do now? Obviously I won't wake up for a couple more days because of my wounds, so what do you suggest?"

 **"I for one think you should try to relax, only a couple of hours ago you died. It would do you no good if you worry too much about something you didn't have control over."** Kuruma gave his suggestion, but saw Naruto still wasn't convinced. With that in mind, he tried to further egg his host into following his advice. **"As you can see around, you aren't the only one that needs time to recover. The weakest among us bijuu had a large amount of their chakra used up, and need time to build it back up. As I said earlier, you died, meaning we too were going to die."**

Now this caught Narutos attention. He was so worried about what was going to happen from now on that he completly forgot about the health of the beasts. Seeing the impact that had on the blond, Kuruma continued, **"Luckily, the ones outside revived you before we could die. Nothing happened to us yet. But like I said, we need time to rest, and you are no different."**

Feeling guilty about the whole ordeal, Naruto decided that the least he could do to repay his friends was following the advice that one of them gave him. ' _Besides, I did ask for his opinion on what I should do'_ He concluded. "Very well, we will have to wait until I wake up so we can have our questions answered. In the mean time, we will rest until then." With that said, Naruto walked over to where Kuruma lay, sat down, leaned against his paw and closed his eyes.

Kuruma waited a couple minutes until he was sure Naruto had fallen asleep. Once he confirmed it, he closed his own eyes, and also succumbed to his desire to sleep with one final thought floating in his head. **_'Jiji was right, only a day into our new adventure, and we already ran into a problem.'_**

\-- End chapter --

(1): Like the Akatsuki robs but without the red clouds.

(2): Isobu speaking

(3):Gyūki speaking

(4): Shukaku speaking

(5): Saiken speaking

(6): I used google translate to translate it from English to Japanese. I'm not sure if it is the proper way though.

Authors note: Thank you all for reading this! Like I said in the summary, the is my first fanfic. I'm naturally going to accept any kind of help, and any ideas that you could give me. If you have any questions about the story then please send me a message! If this gets good reviews, then I'm definitely going to continue to work on the story, and will make each chapter longer. I only made this one short so I can see If people enjoy what I have in mind. Once again, thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple of days had already passed sense the incident had occurred, and now the four Satans were patiently waiting for the blond to awaken. After Serafall had lead Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia (with Falbium slowly following) to where Naruto rested, which was on the edge of a large bed, allowing Ajuka and the rest looked at his body.

\-- Flashback: 4 days ago--

"He's quite young for someone who's strength surpasses mine." Was the first thing Sirzechs said after looking at him. "He must have had quite the hellish training to get to where he is."

"So it's true he's stronger than you Sirzechs-sama?..." Grayfia asked as she looked at his face, slightly confused as to why he was wearing a blindfold, and why it wasn't shredded.

Noticing her confusion, Ajuka looked to the source and understood why. ' _Going off of what she said, she probably can't feel his energy well. Which means she also probably can't feel what hides underneath that.'_ He was sure his rival also felt it, the power that radiation around his body, with his eyes, abdomen and hands being the three parts that radiated the most.

Walking over to where his head lay, he extended his hands and started to remove the blindfold. Once it was off, he placed it besides his head, and once again extended one of his hands to his eyes. Slowly, he opened it, which allowed everyone to see what was being hidden.

"A Sacred Gear?" Serafall, being the most curious, was the one that asked.

Putting his other hand on his chin, Ajuka replied, "Hmm, it must be one. Though I'll admit I've never seen such a strange one before." Despite his hundreds of years of living, never has he ever seen a Gear that looked like this one. It wasn't odd having one that relied on sight, there was plenty of Sacred Gears out there that revolved around the eyes, but he couldn't remember seeing this one.

A completely blue eye with black rings around a black pupil, with the inside of the first ring being a darker blue, such feature would be extremely easy to remember. Yet he couldn't do it.

Just to make sure, he opened the other eye to verify if it was the same, and after seeing that it was, he closed both eyes.

Grayfia couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine when she first saw the eyes. Now she understood why he could be so strong, the power those eyes had inside of them was extremely vast, and she wonder what they granted him.

Just like Grayfia, Serafall had the same reaction. But she didn't pay too much attention to it, knowing that once he woke up, they would be able to ask the many questions they had piling up.

The leader of the underworld wasn't as surprised however. Just like Ajuka speculated, he was able to feel what was hidden. He also came to the same conclusion that Serafall had, that they would have to wait until he wakes up to ask.

Ajuka was much like his fellow Satans, with him also coming to the same conclusion. Mentally deciding that he should check the next thing that caught his and his rivals attention, he moved to the side of Narutos abdomen and slowly started taking of his ruined robe, fishnet shirt and the bandages on his left arm. However, because of the dried blood that completely covered the majority of his bare body, they weren't able to see what was being hidden.

"Grayfia, please wash his upper body for us." Sirzechs told his maid.

Nodding her head, Grayfia said, "Hai, Sirzechs-sama." And summoned a bucket with water inside alongside a dry rag.

Stepping aside from the bed so Grayfia could do what she was asked for, Ajuka and Serafall moved to where their leader stood. Knowing it wouldn't take long, they kept their quiet as they watched Grayfia start cleaning Narutos body.

Washing the blood off his body wasn't a difficult task, and only took a couple of minutes. Once completed, Grayfia unsummoned her tools and stepped away so they could see his body.

Now being able to see, many more questions popped up as they examined him. There were two things that caught their attention the most, with them being the large amount of scars scattered around his body, and the odd seals written on his abdomen and right forearm. The scars were the ones that generated the most questions however.

They had a large amount of diversity amongst themselves, with them being simple cuts and burns, but the thing that caught everyone's attention was the large amount of them that he had. They were large in numbers, but also large in terms of size. The largest one was a long slash that went from his right shoulder, all the way to his left hip. He had many more that were smaller than that, but they didn't stand out as much. Unlike the largest scar, there was one 'scar' that puzzled everyone.

The previously bandaged left arm was extremely pale compared to his skin color. What puzzled everyone about this was that the pale color simple _stopped_ around his elbow. It was as if someone drew a line around his elbow and colored everything below the line with a lighter skin color. The arm itself didn't have scars, but it had wrinkles here and there. It was odd, and that's all they could conclude.

The leaders had narrowed down the causes of the scars to three reasons inside their heads.

The first was torture. It was simple, but had alot of evidence. They were almost all centered around vital parts of the body, and were extremely consistent. Repeat stabbings around the chest, multiple slashes around his back, and many more cruel things that made you wonder what kinds of things he lived through.

The second was extremely violent or careless fightings. The largest scar could easily be that of a swords slash connecting, and this could explain that other slash scars he had. The fire caused scars could be of a magicians fire spells, or the result of explosions.

The last was the combination of one and two. This was the one that the leaders believed the most because it explained the different types of injuries he sustained, with the exception of his arm. All in all, they pitied him for amount of pain he endured.

Adding the scars to the already large list of questions they had, Ajuka moved on to the second thing that they, or he, wished to check, with the rest moving away so they wouldn't bother him. The odd seals that were inscribed on his abdomen and on his right forearm.

The second odd feature were seals that he had never seen before, but they did follow the same rules that magic circles, or other seals followed. Because of this, he was able to deduce that these particular seal was used to seal something. What was sealed, he didn't know, but he was happy knowing something so interesting had showed itself.

Moving on to the last area that radiated power, his hands had two tattoos, with one on each hand. A single circle on his left hand and what looked like a crescent moon on his right was what they looked like.

' _One is a phase of the moon, which means the other must be a sun.'_ He concluded.

Both didn't look like they did anything, just simple tattoos that he had scattered around his body, but unlike the rest, these two radiated power.

' _They both emit power, but that's all I can conclude about them.'_ With that in mind, he turned around and walked to were his friends were gathered, with Falbium now amongst them.

"So what did you figure out Ajuka-chan?" Serafall questioned.

"The odd seals he has are being used to seal something inside of him. I was able to figure this out because they followed the same rules magic circles and other types of seals follow. I'm not going to bother with rewriting them though, something powerful is sealed inside of his abdomen." He replied and got nods of understanding from those present. ' _Besides, there must be a reason why it's sealed, and I don't want to cause him any problems.'_

"Hey Ajuka-sama, can I ask you something?" Asked Grayfia.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Well I was a bit confused as to why Serafall-sama was able to revive him. I thought you could only revive those that had strength relative to the king? If that's the case, then wouldn't it have been impossible for Serafall-sama to revive someone stronger than herself?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"That is an excellent question, one that I have a answer for." ' _Though it is a bit complicated...hmmm,'_ Nodding his head, Ajuka turned to face Sirzechs and asked, "If I'm not mistaken Sirzechs, your sister just recently revived the current host of the Sekiryuutei?"

"That's correct, if you were at the my sisters wedding you'd have had the chance to see him." He replied.

"Well he's the same case as Naruto." Ajuka said, but seeing the confusion on their faces caused him to start explaining, "The current Sekiryuutei will one day, if nurtured correctly, easily be one of the Top Ten, and of course be stronger than his king." This was simple to understand, evident by those that nodded after hearing it. "When I created the Evil Pieces I knew that someday a problem would arise that required the strength of a god, so I upgraded a feature that would help. This upgrade was only added to the pieces I gave Sirzechs, Serafall, and Falbium because they were extremely hard to constructed. What it does is like all other pieces, it evolves with the user as he or she gets stronger. The only difference is that it will evolve immediately if the base piece isn't enough, and will turn into a Mutation piece." He finished, but saw that they were still confused. "In other words, instead of slowly evolving with the user, the piece immediately evolved itself to meet the required standard to revive him."

"""Ahhh.""" They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Naturally the chances of the evolution were increased based off the strength of the king. Because Serafall is so strong, it allowed the piece to evolve more easily. For example, if Serafalls little sister had the same queen piece and tried to revive Naruto, it would have ended in failure, not because of the piece itself but because Sona wasn't at the strength level needed to cause the mutation. Also, if I may add, because of the wounds he had, it's only natural that he would be put in a weakened state, this helped increase the chance of his revival."

"""Ahhh.""" Once again, the Satans voiced their understanding.

"I only added this to the Satans Evil pieces because of the problems that would arise if a spoiled princess got a servent who's strength rivaled gods right of the bat." Ajuka explained, giving Sirzechs a not so subtle look. Before Sirzechs could defend his sister, Ajuka continued, "As I said earlier, all Evil pieces evolve with the user, the Sekiyuurtei's own eight pawn pieces will start to evolve once he gets stronger. In Narutos case, the queen piece immediately evolved to fit his strength, but only because of the uniqe upgrade our own pieces have." He looked around and saw that everyone understood. "Does anyone have anymore questions?" He asked to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"Oh! I have one!" Serafall said as she raised her hand enthusiastically. Seeing that she had his attention, she asked with a pout now adorning her face, "Why didn't you tell us about the upgrade?"

"Simply put, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you two" he said as he pointed at Serafall and Sirzechs, "going around and asking gods to become your servents." This caused the two Satans to pout, knowing what he said was true. "Also, it doesn't really matter much. You can just as easily get a God level servant if you revive or reincarnate someone bellow your strength level that has extreme potential. Just like Rias with the current Sekiryuutei, this was why I compared the two together. One has the potential of gods, and the other already was at that level" He said.

"Serafall-sama, even though you knew you couldn't revive him because he was stronger than you, why did you still conduct the ritual?" Grayfia asked

Being asked a question, Serafall adopted a thinking pose and answered, "I don't really know, I guess a part of me just hoped a miracle could happen..."

Shaking his head at the chances that this could have happened he said, "Well, now that we are all on the same page, let us leave the boy to rest." And walked towards the door with the rest closely following.

Now at the front door of Serafalls castle, Ajuka said his goodbyes.

"Thank you for letting us know about this Serafall, I'll do some research so we can figure out his identity."

"Thanks Ajuka-Chan! Make sure to message me when you find something out~"

"Of course, see you then." He replied as he summoned a magic circle and teleported himself to his own castle.

Once he arrived, his queen greeted her master and gave him multiple reports of an odd incident that occurred in the Sitri territory. Knowing what it was about, he went to his office and started reading them.

The reports were all the same, just from different people. They all said that some odd 'vortex' opened above the Sitri castle, with some object falling out of it and the 'vortex' closing after. They described the votex the same as well, a giant hole in the sky that had many different colors swirling around. ' _The Dimensional Gap? No one should be in there.. I haven't even started the research and I already have a headache.'_ He thought as he messaged his temple.

\-- Current time: With Naruto --

' _Uhhh, it's been a long time since I've woken up in so much pain,'_ The blonde thought as he opened his eyes.

 **"As my previous host would've said; '** _ **It's because you're a fool!'"** _ A giant octopus/bull hybrid said inside his seal

' _I knew there was going to be pain, but not this much!'_ He cringed a little as he tried to raise himself, ' _Even after four days of rest I'm still hurting.'_ Now with his upper body raised, he was able to see his surroundings fully.

He was in a large room that was decorated with Victorian styled furniture. The bed he currently rested on was extremely large, which took up a large portion of the room.

' _Fancy,'_ Was his only thought. Shaking his head, he looked down and saw that he was wearing a new fishnet shirt. He uncovered his legs and saw that he was also wearing new black gargo pants.

' _They must have gotten new o...'_ But before he could finish his thoughts, his eyes widens in realization. He quickly raised his hands to his eyes to check if he was wearing his blindfold. Not feeling it on, he mentally screamed, 'DAMMIT! THEY SAW THEM!! THAT MEANS THEY SAW MY SEAL TOO!!'

He was about to scream out loud, but he knew rage wasn't going to fix the problem, so he started to control himself by taking in deep breaths. Once he was calm, he began to think of the current situation he was in. ' _They know about the Rinnegan, and my seal, which means they are going to ask about them... what to do, what to do...'_

 **"I vote on killing them!"** Kuruma said enthusiastically.

' _Shut it furrball, I don't want to get into more problems than I'm already in-Dattebayo!'_

 **"You asked for suggestions Kit! If you're not going to listen to them, then don't ask!"**

 _'Ohh, once I get my hands on you, you'll wish I wasn't your host!'_ Naruto said threateningly as he started to go inside his seal.

The rest of the beasts knew that it would take some time before the two of them stopped, time which they didn't have. With that in mind, Gōku was the first that interfered, **"Oi, oi! We shouldn't be fighting right now! The people outside could get here any minute!"**

 **"Gōku's right! We need a plan before things get more complicated!"** Kokuō said as she looked at Naruto standing atop Kuruma's head and pulling his large ears, which caused the fox to desperately try to shake him of. Both froze once they heard this and thought about their options.

Kill their host/tenant or create a plan? ' _Such a difficult decision,'_ They both thought.

Wanting to continue his fight with Kuruma, but knowing it wasn't the proper time, Naruto left the seal with a "Hpmh."

The other bijuu sweatdropped at their childish behavior.

' _So, what do you have in mind Gōku?'_

Coughing into his large hand, the large monkey replied, **"Well I was thinking that you should give them a half-truth. They already know about your eyes and our seals, so just give them enough information to satisfy them. Something like 'They are a trait unique to my family' which is true, but doesn't give away too much."**

Snapping his finger in amazement, he thanked Gōku for the great idea, ' _That's great Gōku! I'll tell them that when they ask!'_

Now confident about the situation, Naruto stood up while putting his blindfold on, which previously resting on the nightstand. Once it was secure, he looked around for his robe and sandles, both of which were at the entrance of the room, thus causing him to go retrieve them. Once he got them, he put his sandals on first, and then put on the robe.

Now with the new robe on, he felt as if it was slightly different, but wasn't able to put his finger on it. Wanting to see what it was, he walked over to the giant mirror in front of the equally giant bed and inspected himself.

' _Well, the robe and everything else is the same, just new. Hmm.. maybe it's a new fabric? Or be..ca..use...'_ He slowly finished his inner dialogue because he felt multiple things brush against his legs.

Cautiously, he slowly started turning around as he raised the bottom of his robe. With his back now facing the mirror he had a perfect view of what caused his uncomfortable feeling.

Nine crimson tails with white tips were slowly waving around, all of which sprouted out of his lower back.

Not being able to control himself this time, he openly screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!"

\-- With Serafall --

"When is my cute Queen going to wake up~? It's already been four days!"

Let it be known that the current Leviathan was not a patient person, especially when it involved someone or something that caused her excitement.

During the four days, she had tried her best to not forcibly wake up her Queen. She wanted to ask him so many things, simply because he was her first servant. She never really cared about creating her peerage, too busy with her T.V show, or the work a Satan had to do.

Now that she did have one though, she was exited about the many things they could do together. If it wasn't for the warning Sirzechs and Ajuka gave her, she would have already woken him up.

They didn't want her to wake him up because they wanted as much time as they could to research him. During his slumber, they had found out almost nothing about him, which greatly concerned them.

His blood samples didn't match any in the records. Whether it was humans or Yokai, there wasn't a match. Sense he was a Kyuubi, the relationship between him and the current Kyuubi would be greeted. Yet the blood samples didn't match.

The other problem was how exactly he was able to hide for so long. The fact that he hid from the supernatural world for so long baffled the Satans. Someone so strong literally hid underneath their noses, with no records of a 'Naruto Uzumaki' ever existing.

Then their was the odd seals that he had on himself, from either his ruined notebook, or his body. Ajuka had tried to search for anything similar, but ended with failure. Even though they followed the same rules, Ajuka wasn't able to rewrite them, which caused even greater confusion.

There was many more things that raised eyebrows from the Satans, but they kept their heads high. If they played their cards correctly, they would have a extremely strong ally that would benefit the underworld. However, if they did something wrong, they would have the same person as an enemy.

Normally the revived blond would be automatically assumed an ally because he was a part of Serafalls peerage, but because they knew so little about him, they couldn't assume such things.

Ajuka and Sirzechs had come up with a plan that could help with this problem. They needed to know more about the blond, so they had to question him. Once they knew more about him, they would chose if he was an ally or not based of the blonds answers.

If he's seen as an ally, they would accept him and give him his new job as Serafalls queen.

If seen as a enemy however, they would do what is necessary.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?_ " A muffled male scream was heard, causing Serafall to jump slightly.

' _Who was that? None of my butlers have the same voice...!'_ She didn't recognize the voice, and so, she tried to think of who it could be. ' _Is that my cute queens voice?!'_

She quickly got up and ran as quickly as she could.

The maids and butler only saw a bright pink flash.

\-- End Chapter --

Thanks everyone for the support on my first fanfic! I tried my best to answer all the questions I could inside the story, so if you had one, it might be in here. If it wasn't answered then it's probably down here :)

As I said multiple times, this was my first attempt at a fanfic, so when I uploaded the first chapter, I didn't think a lot of things through. One of these things was how Naruto was revived despite being stronger than Serafall. I tried my best to answer that question (which a lot of people asked) and I came up with what was on this chapter. I do apologize if it wasn't that best, but it was an attempt. If you guys have any better explanations, then feel free to pm me them.

Another question was the contradiction of the story's name and summary. The reason for this was because each has its own reasoning. One was explained in this chapter, and explains the story's title. He is unbreakable because of all the physical scars he has, and despite living threw all that pain, he is still alive. However, he is broken mentally, resulting in his reasoning on leaving behind Konoha, this explains the summary. More about his past will be revealed later throughout the story, and will help explain the contradiction.

Another question asked would be about the harem. I already thought about the pairings, and I didn't want to ruin those that are cannon a lot (except for Grayfia and Kuroka). I haven't really thought about how I'm going to finalize the relationships so if you have any ideas, please pm me :)

There are people who want someone of the current pairing taken out, and others who want someone to join. Serafall x Naruto is the main pairing, so it's definitely going to stay, but for the rest, if the majority of the viewers want someone out/in then I'll consider it.

One last repeated question would be about Narutos strength. Like I said in the summary, he has the Rinnegan, all nine Bijuu, and ANBU experience, that is all I plan to give him. Obviously it goes more in depth, like him having all five natures, or the six paths abilities because of the Rinnegan. More of his strength will be shown in future chapters, so y'all will have to wait until then, sadly.

Thanks for all the support once again, and I apologize for the chapter not being longer than the previous one. I still haven't come up with a agenda about when I should write, so please bare with the short chapters for now. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto didn't know what to think about his current situation.

Who would?

He could proudly say he was prepared for anything life threw at him. Whether it was a turn of events during a mission, or bad news that could hinder said mission. His ANBU training demanded him to be prepared. What he woke up to wasn't something he ever thought he'd get into, or rather, _get._

" _Kurama, is this some kind of joke?"_ That was the natural assumption he made. After all, who could be responsible for him growing fox ear, and _nine_ fox tails.

Only another nine-tailed fox could, right?... _right?_

The sound of someone trying to hold in their laughter only confirmed his assumption. It didn't last long until the giggles turned into full blown laughter.

" **Pf.. PFT! Hahahahahah! Kit! You look great! Ahaha ha!"** Kurama finally replied, banging his fists on the floor of his 'prison' with tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. This only served to irritate Naruto.

" _You damned Fox! Turn off this genjutsu or whatever it is!"_

" **As if I'd want to! This new look fits you well kit!"** Kurama only continued to laugh.

" _Tsk, I'll just dispel it myself then."_ Naruto thought as he rose his hand in the shape of a ram seal, and was about to say 'kai', mentally noting that he wasn't at max chakra. Before he could break the 'genjutsu', he was interrupted by Kurama, who's laughter finally died off.

" **As funny as it is kit, I'm not the one responsible for this."** Kurama's statement only served to confuse Naruto, as well as the other bijuu.

" _It wasn't you? I'm pretty sure people don't just randomly grow fox tails and ears.."_

Seeing his hosts confusion, Kurama spoke out his thoughts, **"This must be something this dimension is responsible for, we don't know what kind of things live here or the abilities they have.**

 **I am certain of one thing though, these new traits of yours didn't changed any of your biology. You are still a human, just one with fox ears and tails."**

Everyone nodded their head at this, showing they understood what Kurama said. Naruto internally sighed in relief at the news his first partner gave him.

Seeing the nods, he added, **"There's more I'd talk to you about, involving your body, but I don't think we should be worrying about something like this right now. We have bigger problems in our hands right now."**

Naruto nodded once again, _"Right, I have to get out of here,"_ He thought as he started walking towards the door. _"Problem is, I have no idea where anything is at..."_ His hand was already hovering over the door handle, but stopped when Shukaku spoke.

" **Teleport out?"** Shukaku asked simply.

After hearing this, Naruto dropped his hand down, and turned around, putting his hand on chin.

He shook his head after a bit of thought.

" _I could, but I haven't fully recovered yet. I don't want to use the Rinnegan just yet. Also, I don't know where anything is at."_

" **Let's just go outside of this place first, we need to gather information."** Gyuki spoke out for the first time since his host awoke.

The blond nodded his head and added, _"I only hope I didn't gather too much attention from my crash landing, it will onl-"_ He didn't finish his sentence though, suddenly turning his head towards the door. _"Ah, I spoke too soon."_

"MY QUEEN!"

 **CRASH**

"Oof!"

" _Lady luck really hates me, doesn't she?"_ Naruto mentally thought.

— With Serafall —

Serafall couldn't remember the last time she was this excited. Finally, after 4 days, her Queen decided to wake up.

" _My Queen is awake!"_

This was the only thought she had as she ran through the many corridors connecting the castle together, appearing as nothing but a blue, pink, and purple blur. The maids and butlers that were doing their jobs were harmlessly pushed aside as the blur flew past them, somehow managing not to cause any damage. They had already gotten used to their leaders behavior, and continued their work nonchalantly.

Her excitement was understandable.

Why exactly?

She finally had her hands on a second servant, a very powerful one at that. Normally, she would have been happy to get any servant, but this one wasn't just _any._

To revive a Nine Tailed Fox? Amazing.

To revive one that surpassed the strength a Super Devil? Not amazing, but _Extraordinary._

It was because of this that she was so giddy to meet her Queen. Her greed as a devil made her excitement skyrocket when she first sensed Naruto's aura. This was the reason why she even _tried_ reviving him.

She maybe this super childish devil, but she was a devil nonetheless. As a devil, the Sin of Greed naturally ran through her veins, along side the rest of the Sins. She was being greedy when she put her Queen piece inside Naruto, not caring about the _extremely_ low, of not impossible, chances of reviving the blond. Serafall was extremely thankful of Ajuka for the special pieces he gave her.

She couldn't let a opportunity like this pass when she sensed the aura the almost dead blond had. Her instincts were telling her the boy inside the crater was _extremely_ dangerous. She was someone that had lived over hundreds of year, all of which she used to train her body to its utmost levels. The stronger she got, the better her instincts grew, allowing her to know when she could defeat someone and vice versa.

This didn't tell her the ability someone had, that would be ridiculous. What it _did_ do was tell her he could defeat her _easily_ , which somewhat amazed her once she saw the nine tails sprouting from his lower back. A normal Kyuubi could rival the strength of a Moau, but to have one that surpassed a current one? Once she got closer, her instincts started screaming at her, which further testified the strength of the blond, even at the end of his life.

As she was investigating his injured body, she started comparing his level of strength to people she knew, trying to figure out who could defeat him if his revival lead to something that required his termination. She went up the ladder of those she knew, which eventually lead to Sirzechs, the strongest person she personally knew. Something was telling her that if the two fought, her crimson friend would be the one to lose. How? She didn't know, but she concluded that Naruto wouldn't come out unscratched from the fight.

With that in mind, she proceeded to try reviving him, which succeeded. She didn't regret her action, already knowing the boy didn't have any ill intent after putting some thought into the position he was in. She would accept any consequences his actions might bring, and she wouldn't regret reviving him if her opinion about him was correct.

Even if she was a devil, there was no malicious intent in her actions. She was a Moau, and as one, she would do almost anything to help further secure the safety of her race. There were obviously many other reasons why she tried reviving him, but bringing in a powerful being on the devils side was one of them.

With the _moderate_ speed she was running at, she eventually reached the room her Queen was resting in, which mind you, was for whatever reason on the other side of the castle when she sensed his awakening. She didn't hesitate when she rammed her shoulder into the door, all the while screaming, "MY QUEEN!"

The door wasn't lucky, exploding into thousands of small wooden chips as a result of her busting through it. Her Queen wasn't all that lucky either, as he was pushed down by Serafall who jumped atop him.

"Oof!" The Unlucky Queen had the air forced out of his lungs as the small raven haired girl crashed into him, forcing him to fall on the ground.

"My Queen! You're finally awake!" Serafall spoke with excitement as she looked down at her new servant, who's abdomen she was straddling.

"Whyyy?" Naruto groaned in pain as he laid on the ground. His wounds had already healed, but that didn't mean there wasn't any pain when hit where the wound was previously at.

"You've been asleep forever! I had to see my cute Queen as soon as possible!"

"That doesn't mean you can ram through the door into me!" He wasn't even concerned about the position both were in, more worried about the way she greeted him.

"Ehhhh?! Shouldn't you be happy that someone like me is worried about your health?!" She looked genuinely shocked that he wasn't accepting her greetings with a warm smile.

"What kind of greeting was that?!"

"The one that is given to people who I like!"

"I don't even know you!" The blind folded male was trying to push her off himself, which he was failing at.

"Mou! My Queen is already starting to act like So-tan when she's angry!" Tears started gathering at the corners of her violet eyes, ready to roll down her cheeks at any moment.

"Gah! Don't cry!" Before Serafall knew, both she and Naruto were standing up, with the latter placing his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "I don't know who this 'So-tan' is, but it isn't good making little girls cry." He was just holding on to her, clearly not knowing what to do in such situations.

"Wahh! My Queen is so nice!~" She started hugging the blonde, who went stiff as soon as she had her arms around him.

Even if Serafall wanted to stay in this position with her Queen, said person had other thoughts. "Hey, this is nice and all, but - uh - can you lead me to the exit? I appreciate the hospitality and all, but I gotta go." He was a head taller than her small height of 5 feet 4 inches, so he had to look down in order to speak to her.

"No no no no! My Queen will stay with me forever!" She further burrowed her head into his chest and increased her hold on him, trying to keep him within her grasp so he wouldn't leave.

Naruto sweatdropped at the way she acted, somewhat amused by it. "My name is Naruto, not _Queen_. You must be confusing me for someone else." He said the word oddly, not sure if it even was a name people went by.

While still pressed against his chest, she shook her head, "My Queen is Naruto Uzumaki." Her voice was slightly muffled by his clothes.

Naruto rose his eyebrow, but wasn't surprised that she knew his full name. He couldn't find his journal during his small search, which contained his name on it. She must have found it and figured out his name by looking through it. "Well, what's your name?"

As soon as he finished his question, Serafall let go of him and stood in front of him. With a wave of her hand, a wand was summoned, which she grabbed, then pointed at Naruto. "Hohoho! You should be honored being on the presence of _the_ Magical Girl Levia-tan !" Her whole appearance seemed to sparkle after her introduction.

A big sweatdrop rolled down Naruto's cheek as he looked at Serafall, dumbfounded. "..."

They both stood still as they continued to look at each other, Serafall with expectancy, and Naruto with growing amusement (?).

"Say something!" The self proclaimed magical girl was the first to break the silence, agitated by the blonde not saying anything.

"Ah… So can you lead me to the exit now?"

"Gah!" Serafall face planted after hearing her Queen's question. "I told you already! My Queen isn't allowed to leave me!" She was standing before Naruto realized it, once again pointing her wand at him, this time threateningly.

"You keep calling me your 'Queen', but I don't know what that is. Well, at least in the context you're using it in." He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

"Eh? You don't know what it means to be a Queen? My Queen no less?" She lowered her wand as she spoke. Naruto shook his head at her question, "Do you know who I am?" She asked with desperation, with Naruto shaking his head again. "Do you know what a devil is?" She received the same reply from him.

"WHAT!?"

— Later: With Naruto —

The blonde protagonist was _really_ starting to question the shitty luck he seemed to have, at the worst times that is. When he used the forbidden technique, he was hoping he landed in a location with no civilization close by. His crash landing would destroy some of the terrain, which could put innocent lives in danger if he landed in a town. It would also get the attention of the people living there, something he didn't want so early into his arrival.

His death was one of the many expected outcomes of the technique, and he would have accepted this. His partners didn't want it like this, but they too would accept it if it happened. They would be revived soon, and be in a new place they hoped they could call Home in time. This doesn't mean they wouldn't use all their powers in order to avoid this outcome though.

In the end, Naruto died, which greatly saddened them, but what they _didn't_ expect was his revival.

When Serafall explained to him what she did to him, he didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he was alive, meaning he could continue to prepare for what the Sage of Six Paths warned him about. On the other, his life was now bound to his savior.

"So.. I'm a slave now?"

He couldn't help but ask the question that plagued him. One of the many reasons why he fought so fiercely as he grew up was in order to be seen as a _human,_ not a weapon or slave. All that work seemed to have been thrown into a pit of fire.

"No! I would never make my Queen a slave!" Serafall was shaking her head with extreme vigor, clearly not liking the way Naruto summarized his new position.

Knowing it would take a long time to explain the basics to her Queen, she took him to her office, where the two could sit through the whole conversation. After telling him what he needed to know, he started digesting the information given to him. It seemed he took the mindset most humans had when their new masters explained to them about their race.

One of the things his.. _King_ explained to him about was said new 'race', which was almost nonexistent in his case. The unique pieces Serafall owned prioritized the pieces revival function rather than the transformation one. The pieces had to pour all their power into reviving someone of his strength, and only used the remaining portion in order to mark the person as a Peerage member. This meant he wasn't a Devil, but he _did_ have to take the roll of whatever piece was used to revive him.

With him tied to Serafall, he still had to do as she wished, but he was happy he was still Human. He didn't gain a large power up from the piece either, which was good in his Kings eyes. One of the reasons why the special pieces didn't give power ups was because of the fear of giving a King and his pieces too much power.

Serafall explained it as such: "The god-class being will, not only be revived, but also be given their respective pieces properties. This means that the persons speed can be boosted by a _large_ margin if given the Knight piece. We can't have this. It would not only give a King too much power, it can also give the god-class enough power to get revenge on whomever killed them. On top of that, the revived person can kill their King, and those around him if they wanted. Too many problems would arise if these pieces gave power ups to those revived. Well, it isn't a concern for us because there are only four sets of these pieces, all under good care."

He understood where she was coming from, and didn't care whether or not he receive a boost. He was more concerned about what his new boss would use him for.

"Every King chooses how they take care of their Peerage, but all are forbidden from treating them like slaves, or worse. As a Maou, I have to lead my people by example. If I break a rule, then everyone else might follow, which isn't good. In the end, the decisions lies on the King, they will know the consequences if they chose the wrong option."

"What will I be then?"

"That's easy. I just want someone to talk to."

Naruto stared at Serafall's violet eyes with great intensity, trying to figure out what she was thinking. "Why? You know how strong I am, yet you won't use me as a weapon?"

"I told you already, didn't I? We are no longer fighting in a war. You're strength will not be used to kill our enemies. Instead, as the Queen of a Maou, I want you to use it to protect my people. We aren't facing any threats right now, so talking to me is the only major thing I could make you do."

"I only just found out about Devils. What makes you think I'll lay down my life for them?"

"I'll just have to show you the beauty of the Underworld then." She was smiling at him, confident that she'll change his mind.

Naruto started at Serafall's violet eyes, while she had the stare at his black blindfold.

Naruto was thinking hard about the position he was in, debating what he should do. He wasn't a devil, but he _was_ a peerage member of one, he would be labeled as a rogue and chased down by any and all devils if they found him.

Serafall reminded him of this, "Why you teleported into the backyard of the Sitri household is still up for debate. Some think you are a terrorist, or something of the like. There's also the fact that you _did_ take a Queen piece, meaning that you'll be considered a rogue if you leave."

"And if I stay?"

"Your 'crime' will be forgiven. I won't question you about why you did what you did, even if I'm a Maou. But, it's easy to deduce the location of your landing was accidental, and by extent, your death. Me, and the rest of the Maou decided we wouldn't question you as long as you work under me as the Queen of the Leviathan."

He continued to stare at her as he weighed his options. "Sigh.. in the end, my future was already written on stone long ago."

Serafall didn't know what he meant, but she understood he accepted his new position. She was about to cheer out loud, but was stopped by Naruto, "But! I will only accept your offer under one condition."

Serafall tilted her head, "What will that be?"

"Freedom. I will not work for you if you have me on a leash. Let me do things freely, with no questions asked. If you accept this, then I'll do whatever dirty work you want me to do. Assassinations, Search and Destroy, information gathering, it doesn't matter as long as no innocent lives are my target."

She frowned when she heard him speak so freely about Assassinations, and the type of work he expected as a devil. She would have liked to read his feelings through those beautiful eyes of his, but that darn blindfold didn't let her.

"That sort of work won't be necessary, the most you would do is escort or protection. Anyways, I'm the Maou in charge of Foreign Affairs, which sadly doesn't have much work to do. You'll have plenty of time to adjust to your new life before something major happens. Also, I at least want you to report to me if you go somewhere, and when you return."

"Naturally."

Although she would like to ask more about his origins, accepting his condition was almost mandatory. If he left and become the Devils enemy, too many problems would result. Not only would the Maou title be questioned, but she might even be striped of her title for making such a person their enemy. The council wouldn't let up the chance to remove her from her seat.

A sigh escaped her Queen's mouth after that conversation ended. "I've always hated these kinds of talks. I'd much rather talk about ramen toppings or something."

Serafall couldn't help the giggle that escaped her after hearing him. "I agree. Magical Girls are way more interesting than greedy geezers talking about their proposals for the future."

"Eh? You have the same problem?"

"Of course! I fall asleep most of the time during those meetings, which my So-tan always getting angry at me for!"

"Ha! You don't wanna know how many times I've been screamed at for when I fall asleep during meetings with my leaders. I'm sure I need to get my ears checked in case there's any permanent damage."

The two laughed at each other's problems. They both preferred this kind of talk better, rather than politics and anything that they considered boring.

— Later: With Serafall —

"That's about it. Naruto-chan has accepted his position as my Queen."

After talking to her new servant for a couple of minutes, she had to excuse herself.

Sirzechs and Ajuka asked her to report what happened once Naruto awakened in order to assess the situation. Originally, they both wanted to be there when she explained to him that he was revived, but she was against it. She didn't want to overwhelm her Queen with worry about being in trouble, Sirzechs and Ajuka could be intimidating if they wanted to.

Once she was done with her Queen, she called her fellow Maou for a meeting. It didn't take long for all of them to be together at Sirzechs office, which was inside the Lucifer household. Serafall didn't waste any time and explained what happened.

"I see… What's your opinion about him?" Sirzechs asked after she was done.

"... He holds no ill-intent like you originally thought. I exposed myself to him many time, all of which he didn't take. He could have attempted to killed me, but he didn't. Even when he was told I was his servant, he didn't lash out. My Queen doesn't hold any hostility towards the Devil Faction."

The crimson haired devil sighed in relief, "That's good. I wouldn't have wanted him as an enemy, too many Devils would perish if he was considered a rogue."

"Although I don't like the condition he put, I'm glad he accepted his piece. Well, even though he _did_ accepted his position, we can't just trust him right off the bat. He might be laying low right now, preparing something for the future." Ajuka was still weary about the blond, not wanting to take any chances.

Both Sirzechs and Serafall nodded their heads at Ajuka's accusation. They both weren't naive enough to _not_ hold any suspicion towards the mysterious Nine-Tails.

Serafall fully believed he didn't hold any kind of hostility towards them, but it was better safe than sorry. "I'll keep an eye on him. I'm confident he doesn't plan on betraying us."

They wouldn't question why she was so certain about herself. They had seen how happy she was when she spoke about him, and both weren't willing to ruin this for her right now. In the end, Naruto was the one who would decide anything, and they hoped he made the right one.

"Now then, besides his loyalty, we also don't know his origins." Sirzechs was curious if the mysterious Queen let his tongue slip about anything.

"Hmm… all he said was that his home was extremely isolated. That explained why he didn't know about Devils and the supernatural world in general." Serafall thought out loud.

"Maybe that's why he came from the Dimension Gap? He might have not known where his teleportation circle could have taken him." Sirzechs looked at Ajuka for his opinion.

"No, if it was a circle then a tear in the Gap wouldn't have appeared. Well, the Youkai aren't known for using magic. They must have a technique that allows them to teleport like he did? Youjutsu is extremely powerful after all, especially in the hands of a Kyuubi." Ajuka concluded, before looking at Serafall, "Is there anything else?"

"... I don't thi… - oh! That's right! He speaks Japanese. That means his home is in that area right?"

"Youkai live in Japan anyways. This just confirms his home is on the islands, or the entrance to it." Sirzechs nodded his head, enlighten that they knew more about the blonde.

"We'll learn more about him as time passes. Right now, I personally want to re-check the condition of his Queen piece. I want to see if anything has changed since the last time I saw him. What is he doing right now Serafall?"

"He asked if I could take him to a Library. Hmph! He really is like my So-tan!" She puffed her cheeks, annoyed that he wanted to read. _'Hopefully he'll stop once I return!'_

"Did he say why he wanted to read?" Ajuka asked.

"Because he wanted to learn more about the supernatural world. I offered to teach him myself, but he said ' _No_ '! Wahh! I can't believe he doesn't want me to teach him!" Tears threatened to spill as she spoke.

The two Super-Devils sweatdropped at how she was acting. It seemed like her childish side would surface whenever she spoke about Naruto.

' _Hopefully Naruto is good at dealing with people like Serafall…'_ Sirzechsthought as he took a look at his own Queen standing behind him. _'I might have Grayfia teach him a thing or two about how to keep Kings in check.'_

— Leviathan Library: With Naruto —-

The library that Naruto was currently in was easily the largest one he's ever stood in. All four walls of the Library had shelves contained books that reached all the way to the ceiling. There were scattered ladders resting against the shelfs that let someone reach the higher levels of books.

The walls weren't the only place that had books. Rows upon rows of bookshelves were lined up next to each other, all of them also touched the ceiling.

At the center of the room was a large table with large stacks of books resting atop it. Naruto and a dozen of his clones were all sitting at the table, each holding their own books. He and his clones had been sitting here for over two hours with the sole purpose of gaining information on the new word they lived in.

Serafall had come in at around the one hour mark, ready to take him away to do who knows what. Naruto declined the offer, and the seemingly endless offers that followed. She gave up and stomped out of the room, saying something along the lines of, ' _Queens that don't pay attention to their Kings.'_

He immediately dispelled his clones when he sensed her arrival, for obvious reasons. He would have made them hide themselves, but he didn't want to take any chances against her. The massive amount of information that flowed inside his head gave him a major headache.. As soon as he felt she was far away, he resummoned some new clones.

Naruto wasn't looking for anything specific, just reading everything he could about the basics of this world. He would go more in-depth once he understood more.

"This place really is some kind of alternate dimension…" He spoke for the first time since his Kings departure.

" **It seems so. Jiji is amazing, isn't he?"** Goku Spoke with admiration towards his father.

"What are you talking about? I was the one that drew the seals."

" **But he was the one that confirmed the existence of this place."** He was being smug about how amazing his father was.

"I guess… I'm just amazed with the things that we share." He continued to flip through pages as he spoke.

He almost laughed when he started reading about gods, and how they created this and that, thinking it was a bunch of people with a god-complex. He would have gone into Sage Mode in order to confirm their existence, but changed his mind. He just met a Devil after all, if something as odd as that was real, then it wouldn't be odd for everything that he read to also be real.

"Something that resembles the God Tree also exists in the world. Do you think it has anything to do with what Sage-jiji was talking about?"

" **There's the possibility that there might be a connection, but you have to remember that not everything is the same here. The tree might not be sentient, or even the same as ours."** Kurama answered the question.

"It would be a pain if it was."

" **These 'gods' made this tree their home. You'll have to ask for permission if you want to investigate it."** Kurama doubted they would let them. He also doubted it was the same tree that they knew.

There was comfortable silence between them as Naruto and his clones read.

" **I don't understand why you accepted that girls offer."** Kurama seemed to think it was the perfect chance to ask the question that he's been waiting to ask.

"I thought it was obvious?" He continued to read as he spoke to the crimson fox.

" **I can understand some reasons, but not all. You are a weapon in their eyes, even is she said you weren't."**

Naruto didn't answer right away, he took his time reading as he thought about what he was asked. "Ne Kurama, did you smell it?"

The one questioned raised a single eyebrow in confusion.

"The stench of death that she was trying to hide." He flipped a page of the book, not bothered at all by what he just said.

Many of eyes of the beasts widened at the revaluation.

"I almost didn't catch it, but when she hugged me I was able to smell it. She is someone that has stared at death, caused death, and wished for death. It's weird isn't it? That someone that seems so innocent has been the cause of so much pain." Another page was flipped.

" **What are you trying to say?"**

"That what you saw was just her trying to move on from what she has done in the past. It seems kinda familiar, doesn't it?"

Kurama understood what he was talking about, **"We don't know anything about her. You can't trust her without knowing what her intentions are."** He seemed to not want to stay under the care of Serafall.

"Then, did you manage to sense her feelings? You've had the ability to do so for far longer than I have."

Knowing Kurama wouldn't answer truthfully, Naruto spoke first, "She didn't hold any ill intent when she spoke to me. She honestly wanted someone to talk to. She had done things in her past that she wants to move away from. The act she puts up is proof of that." He flipped another page, "She's genuinely trying to be a different person than the one that caused pain."

A deep silence spread throughout the room.

"She wants to be someone that brings happiness to others with this 'Magical Girl' persona. This is enough for me to put my trust in her."

None of the nine knew what to say. The host continued to read without caring about the many thoughts racing in his companions heads.

" **You shouldn't be so trusting, Naruto. You've already experienced betrayal before.. do you want to experience it again?"** Gyuuki spoke for the first time since his host woke up. His voice was laced with concern.

"I was able to see that betrayal from a mile away, something I don't see right now. I'm willing to wait long enough to see Serafall's true feelings. It's only because of what I sensed that made me stay under her. If it was someone else, I would have left."

They didn't say anything back to the blonde. They knew he was set on his ways, stubbornly wanting to believe there were good people in the world.

— One hour later: With Naruto —

Poof!*

He winced at the information he gained from his clone. His head was still throbbing from the previous batch of clones, this single one reignited the pain that had dulled. It took him a couple of minutes to organize all of it while having to deal with the headache.

"Youkai huh…" He shared a portion of the information to his companions, wanting to know what they thought about the new revelation.

It would took time for the Bijuu to also process the new information, he would make more sense of the information in the meantime.

When Serafall first took Naruto to the library, she used something she called ' _magic_ ' to translate the books in the library. ' _Japanese'_ was the language she changed it to.

With this bit of knowledge, he made one of his clones conduct research specifically on anything ' _Japanese'._ If his technique was meant to send him to an alternate dimension, then ' _Japanese_ ' must have had things closely related to his own world. It also meant there was more languages and cultures besides the only one that his had.

The clone that was in charge of anything Japanese was the one that Naruto popped earlier. One of the many things he learned was about Youkai, and their secret society in Kyoto, a city in Japan. Thankfully, one of the clones in charge of maps had already been dispelled, so he knew where Japan was, and some of its major cities.

Anyways, Naruto took interest in Youkai because they were the only race he's read about so far that used chakra as a power source.

He was extremely shocked when he learned that the humans of this world were the weakest of all races. They didn't use chakra like he did because they didn't have chakra coils. Their physical capability were laughable compared to ninja. They could learn magic, or train their body to its utmost levels, but they were still _far_ from being considered strong.

Every other race had, either a unique power source, or shared one with another race. The Devils had demonic energy, Angels had holy energy, or Youkai who used chakra. The only thing Humans had that could compete with other races were _Sacred Gears,_ which were weapons that could only be given to Humans. These tools still had their limits however, and all humans didn't have them. If they were lucky with being born with one, it still wasn't guaranteed they'd awaken it, or if they were given something that was actually useful.

They were given the wrong end of the stick by a _large_ margin.

Back to Youkai.

They shared the same biology as Humans from his world, except for the animal traits they had. He was interested in them because he wanted to compare the different ways they might use chakra for. They might be more advanced than him, and he _really_ wanted to see to what extent.

" **This could explain why you grew fox features."** Kurama, spoke out of the blue, gaining Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean?" He stopped reading the book he was holding, looking up at the ceiling as he leaned back on his chair.

" **You are a human, but only in** _ **our**_ **terms."**

Naruto waited for him to elaborate further.

" **To us, a Human uses chakra as a power source. Because chakra flows through the coils inside their bodies, they can use chakra with no issue."**

Naruto nodded his head, already getting an idea of where Kurama was going with this.

" **The Humans of this world don't have chakra coils, so they can't use chakra. They've never had it, so their bodies haven't changed in order to weiled it. They don't know about the supernatural, so they haven't been given the chance to learn how to use it."**

"I am a Human in our terms, but a Youkai in this worlds terms." He crossed his arms over his chest.

He received a nod from the giant fox.

"But how does this have to do with growing tails and ears?"

" **We don't know how his world functions. It probably didn't know what to consider you, so it changed you into the closest thing you resembled."**

The blonde was confused again, "Are you saying the world is sentient? I don't remember our world being alive and making decisions."

Lady Luck was the only thing that seemed to be alive, and she hates Naruto.

" **I do not know. This was just an idea. If we want to find out more, we'd need to ask someone who understands this world and all of its secrets."**

This was why Naruto gave the information to his companions. He knew one of them would come up with something that he didn't think about. He only wanted to fight a Youkai at one point during their stay.

"So, I'm a Kyuubi in their eyes, but a Human with fox ears and tails in ours… I don't mind. What it means to be human is all I care about." He stood up and snapped his fingers. The exotic features that he previously had, all vanished under a simple genjutsu. The only thing that remained was the three pairs of whiskers resting on his cheeks. He sat back down and continued to read, content with what he just learned.

The nine tailed beasts inside of him all smiled at their host, happy to see he didn't care about what he was being labeled as.

"Worrying about what I am to the people of this land isn't something I want to do. Our main goal for entering this world wasn't that. It was to eliminate a threat that could potentially cause the end of the Ninja world. Although I don't personally care about that place, there are some people that have shown me what it means to be human. I will protect them, their ideals, and their memories. Our main objective for now is finding out what this ' _Beast'_ is, and preparing for a fight against it. I hope you guys are ready for some real ass kicking!" He spoke with great vigor to his nine partners as he shook his fist in the air.

" **Of course!"** All nine spoke out with just as much vigor as Naruto.

— Chapter End —

….. uhh…. Hi?

Yes! I make my return! I know I've been gone for a long time, and I apologize for those that have been eagerly waiting for this stories update. I won't give a reason for why I was absent because it would feel like I'm giving an excuse.

Don't worry though, I never planned on ditching this story, and it was always in my head at least once a day. Because of this, I have given my story a lot of thought, and where I want to go with it.

For this chapter, I originally planned for Naruto to leave the mansion before Serafall visited him, but it didn't feel right. I also planned on having Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Serafall interrogate Naruto for information, but it also didn't work well with me. I decided I liked this approach better because it fit the mindset of my OC-ish Naruto.

If you didn't like my decision, or how I executed this chapter, then please tell me! I will rewrite this story once I'm done with it, and I'll take everyone's dislikes into consideration. Giving me feedback will help me tell if I did something right or wrong.

One of the many things I'm concerned about is how Naruto, Serafall, and the Bijuu talk to each other. Does it feel like canon Sera is talking, or some whiny kid? Is Naruto being Naruto? Are the Bijuu being Bijuu? Are their interactions good? Please tell me!

Another thing is if you enjoyed Naruto talking about Serafall to Kurama and co. This story has the angst tag after all, and I wanted to add a scene that showed Naruto understanding Serafall. She is a Maou after all. I feel like many Serafall fics write her as a childish kid that only cares about Magical girls and Sona. She was given the title of Satan for a reason, and I feel like it isn't shown in many fics. If you didn't like it, I'd appreciate feedback about how I could fix it for future reference.

I also want to clarify why Naruto stayed (the reasons Kurama understood). He has free access to information, he has direct contact to a powerful and influential leader, he has a roof to live under, he doesn't have to worry about potential enemies, etc. It's basically a logical decision to stay for all the benefits he gained.

Next concern: Naruto's fox ears and tails. I originally thought it was a great idea to give him those because it would make him cooler (lol). Looking back at it, I kinda regret giving him them. The closest thing I could come up with a way to remove them was by hiding them with a genjutsu. I read reviews with some people not liking fox tailed Naruto, so if everyone is in favor of it, I'll keep them hidden and or remove them.

Next concern: I tried showing Serafall reasoning (one out of many) for reviving Naruto, and how much she wants to trust him. This fic is still early in, so I won't give other reasons just yet. There were also people that didn't like how Naruto was revived, even though I came up with a reason for why the pieces worked on him. I tied elaborating further in this chapter with the special pieces Sera has.

There are many other concerns I have, but this should be enough by for my readers to answer. I will accept all _good_ constructive criticism, not dumb reviews that have no thought behind them.

I have to put much thought into how I will right the next chapter, so maybe expect it within 2ish weeks? Once again, I apologize for taking such a long time to update.

Take care everyone!


End file.
